A Hero to Your Own Love Story
by aspartam
Summary: "Setiap orang punya kisahnya sendiri. Dan untukku, kita berdua adalah protagonis utama dalam kisah hidup genre romansaku." For #JaeDoLoveSeason, Spring. [ NCT /JaeDo / Jaehyun x Doyoung ]


"Setiap orang punya kisahnya sendiri. Dan untukku, kita berdua adalah protagonis utama dalam kisah hidup genre romansaku."

.

.

A Hero to Your Own Love Story

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), possibly OOC, School!AU, BxB.

Jaehyun x Doyoung fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Bukan salah Jaehyun jika ia menganggur terlalu banyak di liburan musim dinginnya sampai-sampai ia mengungsi ke rumah sepupu berharap mendapat teman bermain. Ia bukannya tidak punya teman, hanya saja teman-temannya sebagian besar sibuk dengan persiapan ujian masuk sekolah menengah atas sedangkan anak pintar sepertinya sudah selesai mengurus beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke salah satu sekolah menengah atas top di Seoul.

Bukan salahnya juga, selama berada di rumah sang sepupu, lagi-lagi ia dibuat menganggur karena sepupunya malah sibuk berkencan. Johnny Seo, kakak sepupu Jaehyun mengaku sedang kasmaran jadi seluruh waktu luang yang ia miliki, dipersembahkan untuk kekasih tercinta. Lain lagi dengan Hannah Seo, adik perempuan Johnny. Gadis manis yang lebih akrab dipanggil Herin meski memiliki nama asli Hyein itu sibuk bermain dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan, yang jelas Jaehyun tidak mungkin berbaur dengan mereka.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, bukan salah Jaehyun jika ia kehabisan hiburan di kamar Johnny, akhirnya beralih mencari hiburan di kamar Herin. Awalnya sempat ragu, bagaimanapun juga Jaehyun adalah remaja yang sedang tumbuh dewasa. Memasuki kamar lawan jenis ada perasaan getir yang susah dijelaskan. Apalagi Jaehyun pikirannya sering ambigu. Tapi dengan mengucap doa penambah iman, meski dirasa ragu mujarab atau tidak, pada akhirnya lelaki dengan lesung pipi yang manis itu sukses memasuki kamar adik sepupunya diam-diam.

Herin adalah anak yang manis. Kamarnya didominasi warna pink dan berbagai desain interior yang memberi kesan imut. Termasuk rak buku berwarna pink pastel yang menarik perhatian Jaehyun.

Pada awalnya, Jaehyun berpikir akan menemukan album kelulusan sekolah dasar milik Herin dan berniat menertawakan anak itu saat dia pulang bermain. Tapi, jemari Jaehyun malah meraih serial komik romansa buatan Jepang dengan ilustrasi penuh ornamen bunga dan _screen tone kira-kira(*)._

Jelas bukan genre yang biasa Jaehyun nikmati. Tapi daripada mati bosan, pada akhirnya Jaehyun mencuri beberapa judul dan membawanya ke kamar Johnny untuk dibaca, membuat ruang kosong di antara jejeran buku yang disusun rapi oleh Herin.

.

.

Bulan April artinya tahun ajaran baru. Bagi Jaehyun dan semua orang sebaya, artinya tingkat sekolah yang baru.

Ya, itulah alasan mengapa Jaehyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah ternama dengan seragam yang totalitas berbeda dengan yang ia kenakan beberapa minggu lalu pada upacara kelulusan sekolah menengahnya. Ia kini bersiap untuk menghadiri upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya, juga memastikan almamater terkancing rapi. Meyakinkan diri sudah berpenampilan seperti siswa teladan yang populer.

Oh, jika dalam _shoujo manga_ , ia yakin dirinya adalah sosok karakter utama laki-laki yang langsung populer di sekolah bahkan sejak hari pertama. Keyakinannya itu semakin bertambah besar saja mendapati lirikan kagum yang kebanyakan dari siswi kelas pertama yang mengantri bersamanya untuk dapat masuk ke dalam aula mengikuti upacara penyambutan murid baru.

Jaehyun sendiri, memasang senyum ramah yang menampilkan _dimple_ kebanggaannya. Berharap makin banyak yang terjerat dalam pesona paras rupawannya.

.

.

Jaehyun membaca komik curian pertamanya dengan berbaring di kasur milik Johnny. Pada awalnya, Jaehyun merasa geli dengan gambar yang terlalu banyak efek _screen tone_ itu. Ia juga risih dengan panel yang menyuarakan isi hati karakter utama komik itu.

Isi hati yang mengutarakan sang _heroine_ jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada kakak kelas yang tak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya di koridor.

"Cih, kau jatuh cinta hanya karena wajahnya tampan, kan?" Jaehyun menggerutu. "Bodoh sekali, ini sih terlalu mudah untuk jatuh cinta."

.

.

Orang bilang, karma itu ada. Jaehyun selalu menganggap remeh cinta pandangan pertama. Nyatanya Tuhan seperti mempermainkannya. Jaehyun berdiri kaku saat pandangannya menangkap sosok kakak kelas yang mendedikasikan diri untuk menjadi panitia penyambutan murid baru. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tersenyum ramah pada adik-adik kelasnya, menampilkan giginya yang agak menonjol membuat Jaehyun teringat akan kelinci. Jaehyun juga terpana melihat mata bulat besar yang membuat Jaehyun gemas dalam hati. Semakin mendekat, Jaehyun dapat mendengar suaranya. Jaehyun bersumpah tidak pernah mendengar suara laki-laki semerdu ini seumur hidupnya.

Kali ini Jaehyun berada tepat di depan kakak kelas itu, menunggu sang senior menyematkan bunga di dadanya sebagai pertanda ia murid baru. Jemari kurus milik senior yang sudah menjadi pujaan hati Jaehyun beberapa detik sebelum ini pun terangkat untuk menyematkan bunga. Jantung Jaehyun serasa ingin melompat. Jaehyun mencuri pandang mencari _nametag_ demi nama sang kakak kelinci yang manis.

"Kim Doyoung-sunbaenim." Jaehyun membaca nama sosok yang baru saja selesai menyematkan bunga di dadanya.

Yang memiliki nama pun tersentak. "Ah, ya?" Awalnya heran, kenapa namanya langsung diketahui oleh adik kelas yang baru kali pertama ia temui. Tapi beruntung ia cukup teliti untuk menyadari junior yang sialnya lebih tinggi dan juga tampan itu memandang ke arah _nametag_ miliknya.

Lalu Jaehyun memandang lurus ke arah mata bulat besar milik seniornya. Ia tersenyum lebar menambah kesan tampan pada wajahnya. "Lain kali jangan hanya bunga yang kau sematkan di dadaku. Cintamu juga bisa disematkan di hatiku."

Pernyataan tidak tahu malu Jaehyun langsung membuat heboh antrian murid baru, entah dari pihak siswa kelas satu maupun kakak-kakak senior panitia yang kebetulan berada di sana.

.

.

Jaehyun membaca habis satu chapter komik para gadis itu. Ia agak merasa heran karena kisah cinta karakter utamanya berjalan begitu lancar tanpa konflik yang berarti. "Mungkin karena batas halamannya," komentar Jaehyun.

Ia membuka halaman berikutnya. Kisah yang berbeda dengan chapter yang sebelumnya. Oh, rupanya komik itu adalah kumpulan _oneshoot_ yang terdiri dari beberapa kisah yang berbeda.

Kali ini, berkisah tentang seorang gadis yang dikejar-kejar oleh teman masa kecilnya. Sang teman masa kecil memendam perasaan sejak lama dan mengajak sang gadis untuk mengubah status teman mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi gadis itu ragu berakhir tidak menjawab pernyataan _chilhood friend_ -nya sama sekali. Namun pemuda itu malah setia menunggu sang gadis yang bahkan tidak menggubris perasaannya sama sekali sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar berpacaran.

"Kalau aku, sih, daripada menunggu perempuan batu ini, lebih baik aku cari yang lain yang lebih menghargai perasaanku."

.

.

"Hei, Doyoung. Kekasihmu di depan kelas mencarimu."

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas. Kesal dengan berita yang dibawa Ten, temannya. Doyoung mendongak ke depan pintu kelas mendapati Jaehyun melambaikan tangan padanya dilengkapi cengiran bodoh yang justru membuatnya semakin kesal. "Dia bukan kekasihku," ketusnya sebelum kembali melanjuti makan siangnya.

"Tapi dia selalu mencarimu setiap jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah." Ten mengingatkan Doyoung akan apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu terakhir. Memang benar, sejak Jaehyun berhasil mendapat informasi tentang letak kelas yang ditempati Doyoung, anak itu selalu mencarinya setiap ada kesempatan.

Doyoung diam saja. Ia tak bisa membantah karena kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Ten itu seratus persen benar. Ia juga tidak berniat menghampiri Jaehyun. Doyoung sudah malas dan lelah. Jujur saja ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Jaehyun. Ia sudah mencoba mengusir pemuda itu sebelumnya. Namun nihil, Jaehyun tetap mendatanginya. Contohnya seperti hari ini, sampai waktu istirahat hampir habis, Jaehyun masih setia berdiri menunggu Doyoung di depan kelas.

Merasa jengah, Doyoung menyerah. Akhirnya ia menghampiri Jaehyun. "Ini sudah hampir masuk untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu sebelum terlambat."

Mendengar suara Doyoung, Jaehyun nyaris melompat menerjang kakak kelas kesayangannya kalau saja dia lupa diri. "Hyung!" serunya girang, mengabaikan saran Doyoung untuk kembali ke kelas.

Doyoung mendengus. "Serius, untuk apa kau mendatangiku tiap saat? Dan lagi jangan panggil aku hyung. Kita tidak seakrab itu."

Jaehyun mengulum senyum simpul. "Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu meski hanya sebentar."

Doyoung refleks menoyor kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

.

.

Jaehyun membalik badannya dari posisi berbaring menjadi tengkurap. Ia baru menyelesaikan cerita kedua, jadi hendak memasuki kisah ketiga dari komik romantis itu.

Kisah ketiga bercerita tentang seorang playboy yang jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa. _Playboy_ itu lalu memutuskan semua pacarnya demi gadis itu. Tapi sang gadis yang sudah tahu betul kelakuan _playboy_ yang mengejarnya, menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cinta yang ia terima. Gadis itu menganggap sang _playboy_ hanya menjadikannya mainan seperti mantan-mantannya yang lain. Namun pada akhirnya, sang _playboy_ berhasil membuktikan bahwa perasaannya tulus dan membuat gadis itu luluh.

Sungguh Jaehyun tertawa membaca kisah ketiga ini. Kisah ini sama persis dengan yang dialami sepupunya, Johnny.

Sebelum dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang, Johnny tak lebih dari seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap yang memacari siapapun yang mendekatinya. Tapi saat menginjak bangku kelas dua, Johnny jatuh cinta dengan teman sekelasnya. Jatuh cinta dengan tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi temannya itu selalu menolak setiap pernyataan cinta dari Johnny karena titel _playboy_ yang anak sulung Seo itu sandang. Butuh waktu sekitar delapan bulan bagi Johnny untuk meyakinkan pujaan hatinya bahwa perasaannya sungguh-sungguh. Dengan demikian Johnny sudah sekitar empat bulan menjalani hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan secara serius untuk pertama kalinya.

Jaehyun memang tertawa sampai terpingkal pada awalnya. Tetapi setelah halaman terakhir dari cerita ketiga dibacanya, pemuda penyuka buah persik itu terhenyak. Bagi Jaehyun, komik _shoujo_ tak lebih dari kumpulan kisah romantis yang selalu dikhayalkan gadis remaja. Menyuguhkan drama percintaan yang justru Jaehyun ingin tertawakan.

Tapi kisah ketiga membuktikan bahwa komik romansa bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Sepupunya sendiri adalah bukti. Kisah Johnny Seo sama persis dengan kisah yang baru saja Jaehyun baca.

Menyadari hal itu, Jaehyun membaca komik-komik Herin lebih serius. Siapa tahu salah satu kisah romantis itu terjadi padanya.

.

.

Doyoung menyanggupi permintaan Jaehyun untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. Dalam perjalanan menuju atap, waktu Doyoung habiskan untuk memikirkan apa yang sudah anak itu lakukan padanya. Membuatnya malu di hari pertama sekolah dengan pernyataan cinta yang norak, mendatangi kelasnya setiap hari hanya untuk menemuinya, seenak jidat memanggil namanya dengan akrab, bahkan saat pulang sekolah Jaehyun sering menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang padahal menurut informasi yang ia terima dari Ten, rumah Jaehyun itu arahnya berlawan.

Serius, kenapa anak itu begitu gencar mendekatinya? Doyoung yakin ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun di masa lalu yang bisa saja membuat orang merasa dendam.

Ten bilang, Doyoung hanya terlalu denial untuk melihat perasaan Jaehyun yang sebenarnya. Tapi Doyoung tidak mengerti. Memang apa yang ia sangkal? Di matanya, tingkah Jaehyun tidak lebih dari main-main yang terlalu niat. Kalau ditanya kenapa, baginya sangat aneh jika anak kelas pertama setampan Jaehyun melakukan modus pendekatan kepadanya. Doyoung itu hanya siswa yang biasa-biasa saja, setidaknya begitu menurutnya. Ia tidak menonjol, juga tak ada satupun bagian dari dirinya yang dapat dikatakan memikat. Lagi-lagi Ten pernah bilang, Doyoung hanya tidak menyadari pesonanya sendiri.

Apapun alasannya, Doyoung hanya perlu menemui Jaehyun dan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu atap, ia temukan Jaehyun tengah berdiri bersandar di terali. Saat menyadari keberadaan Doyoung, pemuda Jung itu langsung mendongak dan menampilkan senyum andalannya. Doyoung menyadari ada yang sedikit berbeda dari senyum itu. Ada kegugupan yang tersirat di sana. Tapi Doyoung pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan kembali pada hari-hari damainya. "Ada urusan apa memanggilku?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, Doyoung anggap itu tak lebih dari usaha menghilangkan kegugupan jadi pemuda kelinci itu hanya mengangguk maklum. "Hyung, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

"Tentu. Karena itu aku menemuimu di sini, kan?"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung lurus. Tatapannya lembut, tapi begitu intens membuat darah Doyoung berdesir hebat. Jaehyun meraih jemari Doyoung, menautnya erat. Doyoung yang bingung dengan perlakuan itu hanya diam karena tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Hyung, kau mungkin sudah menyadarinya. Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku."

Jaehyun mengucapkannya dengan mantap. Tapi Doyoung menangkapnya dengan mata membulat, bahu menegang, mulut terkatup rapat. Sungguh reaksi bagaimana seseorang terkejut yang benar-benar terkejut.

Jaehyun tidak berbicara apa-apa setelah itu. Hanya tersenyum lembut menunggu Doyoung memberikan jawaban. Jantungnya berdegup kencang antusias. Tapi keringat dingin mengalir karena kegugupan yang tak dapat ia bendung.

Hanya saja, Jaehyun tak dapat membohongi diri melihat gelagat Doyoung tampaknya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Doyoung tidak tersipu. Tidak juga menghindari kontak matanya karena malu melainkan panik. Jaehyun bisa mengerti Doyoung seperti berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya; tapi tak terlihat seperti akan membalas perasaannya. Hati Jaehyun mencelos, tapi tepis itu semua. Masih ada harapan selama Doyoung belum menjawab verbalis.

"Eum, Jaehyun." Pada akhirnya pemuda kelinci itu bersuara. Jaehyun tidak membalasnya, ia memilih untuk menyimak. "Kurasa kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan soal perasaanmu."

"Kau meragukan perasaanku, hyung?!" sambar Jaehyun kelepasan. Alisnya menukik naik seolah tersinggung.

Doyoung menghirup napas dalam. "Bukan begitu, dengarkan aku."

"Hyung, pernyataanku ini sungguh-sungguh!"

"Tapi perasaanmu tidak!" Doyoung menyela, berteriak. Membuat Jaehyun bungkam. "Maksudku, kita bertemu bahkan belum lebih dari sebulan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku. Kau belum tahu apa-apa tentangku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukaiku semudah itu?"

Jaehyun terdiam barang sedetik. Mencari pilihan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab. "Cinta tidak butuh alasan, hyung. Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku terjerat dalam pesonamu."

Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama."

Jaehyun menggeleng kuat, menyangkalnya tegas. "Tidak, hyung. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kalau kau ragu, aku bisa beri aku waktu untuk membuktikannya."

Doyoung menarik paksa tangannya sampai terlepas dari genggaman Jaehyun. "Kau salah paham, Jung. Mungkin perasaanmu padaku tak lebih dari perasaan adik yang ingin mencari perhatian kakaknya. Kau perlu membedakannya. Coba saja dekati anak perempuan di kelasmu, mungkin kau akan merasakan suka yang sebenarnya."

Jaehyun kembali menggeleng kuat. Ia berusaha meraih kembali jemari Doyoung untuk ia genggam, berniat menyalurkan kesungguhannya lewat genggaman itu. Tapi Doyoung menolak, pemuda itu lari dengan cepat meninggalkan atap di mana ada Jaehyun dan hatinya yang patah.

.

.

Kali ini Jaehyun membaca komik-komik Herin dengan serius. Ini sudah buku yang ketiga. Kali ini komiknya bukan kumpulan _oneshoot_ , tapi serial meski cukup ditamatkan dengan satu buku.

Komik yang dibacanya sekarang bertemakan tentang pengagum rahasia. Seorang gadis yang mengagumi lelaki pujaannya dari jauh tanpa pernah mencoba mendekat. Menyaksikan laki-laki itu mendekati, melakukan kontak tubuh, bercanda, atau bahkan memacari gadis lain.

Jaehyun bukannya larut dalam sakit hati yang dirasakan sang _heroine_. Ia tertawa, maaf saja karena penyampaian dalam komik itu dirasa Jaehyun terlalu didramatisir yang justru membuatnya risih. Tapi Jaehyun tak bisa sangkal, melihat orang yang disukai bahagia bersama orang lain memang menyakitkan. Tak peduli ada yang bilang kalau belum ikhlas artinya bukan cinta.

Menurut Jaehyun, posesif juga bagian dari cinta.

.

.

Tepat setelah yang terjadi di atap hari itu, Jaehyun tidak pernah lagi mencari Doyoung ke kelasnya. Hari-hari damai yang Doyoung impikan beberapa minggu terakhir kembali ia dapatkan. Ten sempat bertanya kenapa Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi dijawab ketus oleh Doyoung.

Kalau boleh jujur, sejak tak ada Jaehyun yang mengikutinya, Doyoung merasa sepi. Tak ada yang ribut memanggil namanya. Tak ada cengiran bodoh yang menyambut pandangannya. Tak ada sosok yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tak ada godaan dari teman-temannya karena dicari-cari adik kelas. Doyoung bukannya benci mengakui ia merasa ada yang hilang dari kehidupannya. Hanya saja, itu semua belum berlangsung genap satu bulan. Belum benar jika kehadiran Jaehyun sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Belum bisa diterima jika mengatakan ia terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan Jaehyun padanya. Doyoung seharusnya bersyukur mendapat kembali hari-hari normalnya, bukannya malah merindukan sosok tinggi dan senyum tampannya itu.

Apalagi ketika suatu rumor sampai ke kelasnya. Rumor yang mengatakan Jung Jaehyun tengah dekat dengan Jung Chaeyeon, teman sekelasnya. Kabar itu menyebar tepat tiga hari setelah Doyoung menolak Jaehyun di atap kala itu. Doyoung harusnya bersyukur Jaehyun menuruti sarannya mendekati orang lain. Harusnya begitu, dan Doyoung memaksa dirinya untuk bersyukur.

Tapi rasa syukurnya runtuh begitu saja saat tak sengaja melihat Jaehyun dan Chaeyeon berduaan di halaman belakang sekolah. Doyoung yang saat itu mendapat tugas piket hendak membuang sampah kelas. Tidak ada yang salah dengan berduaan di belakang sekolah. Lagipula keduanya terlihat hanya sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu.

Tapi hati Doyoung terasa panas. Membuatnya buru-buru membuang sampah agar tidak melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Doyoung ingin marah tanpa alasan.

.

.

Jaehyun menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membaca belasan judul buku yang ia curi dari kamar Herin. Sekarang ia sedang membaca buku yang terakhir, seri terakhir, chapter terakhir dari salah satu serial yang ia bawa.

Serial yang menceritakan secara kronologis seorang gadis dan pemuda yang ia sukai. Perjuangan gadis itu dalam meraih hati lelaki pujaannya. Suka duka yang dialami hanya untuk bertahan teguh pada rasa sukanya. Jatuh bangun memperjuangkan perasaannya. Chapter terakhir, gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya. Akhir bahagia, lelaki pujaan hatinya membalas perasaan gadis itu dengan senang hati.

Jaehyun seperti bersimpati, ia turut senang gadis itu berhasil dalam percintaannya. Perjuangan memang tidak akan membohongi hasil. Jaehyun melempar komik itu bergitu sampai di halaman terakhir. Mungkin ia akan meminjam beberapa komik lain dari kamar Herin, tidak peduli ia melakukannya tanpa izin atau Johnny akan menertawakannya jika mendapati Jaehyun membaca komik romansa.

Sebelum merapikan buku pinjamannya, pikiran Jaehyun melayang pada kisah terakhir yang ia konsumsi.

Memikirkan, apakah ia juga akan memiliki seseorang yang ia patut perjuangkan? Apakah ia juga akan mendapat kisah cinta dengan akhir bahagia?

Jaehyun bukan remaja yang lembek. Ia tak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada percintaan, belum saatnya serius kalau boleh bilang. Tapi hari ini berbeda, seolah Jaehyun memiliki firasat akan menemukan seseorang yang akan ia perjuangkan begitu masuk sekolah menengah atas.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menepik pemikiran barusan. "Terlalu banyak membaca _shoujo_ membuatku teracuni."

.

.

Penghujung bulan Mei, musim semi hampir berakhir. Kelopak bunga mulai berguguran berganti dengan dominasi warna hijau daun. Masih hari yang normal bagi Doyoung. Normal tanpa Jung Jaehyun yang mengganggunya. Doyoung masih ingat jelas kapan terakhir ia berbicara dengan Jaehyun. Karena tanpa sadar, Doyoung selalu menghitungnya. Doyoung mulai terbiasa dengan hari-hari tanpa Jaehyunnya. Tapi Doyoung tidak mengikhlaskan perasaan terbiasa itu. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia mengharapkan Jaehyun kembali menemuinya meski ia sangat sangat ingin menyangkal.

Begitu ingin menyangkal sampai ia tak sengaja di hari ia pulang lebih terlambat karena jadwal piket, ia mendapati Jaehyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah seperti menunggu seseorang. Logikanya mengatakan untuk mengabaikan Jaehyun, lebih baik bergegas pulang ke rumah atau ia akan ketinggalan bus. Tapi tubuhnya malah menghampiri Jaehyun. Bibirnya membentuk senyum ramah untuk menyapa pemuda itu. "Hei!" serunya setelah menepuk pundak lebar milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkesiap. Matanya sipitnya membulat lebar mendapati Doyoung di hadapannya, dengan senyum lebar pula. Meski sejurus kemudian air muka Jaehyun berubah total menjadi sumringah. Begitu cerah. "Hyung!" Bahkan dari cara Jaehyun memanggil Doyoung, terdengar begitu girang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Doyoung basa-basi, santai seolah kejadian di atap tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seolah ia tidak pernah menyakiti hati Jaehyun oleh sikap keras kepalanya. Maafkan Doyoung dan segala egonya.

Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Doyoung membulatkan bibirnya melafalkan huruf O tanpa menyuarakannya seolah paham.

"Aku menunggumu, Hyung."

"Hah?"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku menunggumu." Ia mengulangi kalimatnya. "Kupikir kau akan menghindariku, tapi kau justru menyapaku. Aku sangat senang." Jaehyun menyengir lebar membuat Doyoung salah tingkah.

"M-memangnya ada apa?" Doyoung berusaha sebisa mungkin tampak normal.

Jaehyun terdiam pada awalnya. Ia ragu untuk mengungkapkan. Tapi, ia sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalah hatinya. Ia harus mengatakannya, tidak peduli Doyoung memberi reaksi yang menyakitkan sekali lagi. "Pernyataanku tempo hari. Hyung, kau keberatan membahasnya lagi?"

Doyoung terhenyak. Ia tidak mau membahasnya tentu saja. Tapi di sisi lain, ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengharapkan pernyataan itu diulang kembali agar ia bisa memberi jawaban yang lebih baik. Jawaban yang setidaknya tidak membuat Jaehyun enggan mendekatinya.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Jaehyun tersenyum miris. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku menyerah. Ini akan jadi dialog kita yang terakhir. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, Hyung."

"Jangan!"

Baik Jaehyun maupun Doyoung sama-sama terkejut dengan selaan Doyoung yang barusan.

"Hyung?"

Doyoung tidak berani menatap Jaehyun. Dalam hati ia sendiri masih mencari jawaban kenapa ia memberi reaksi seperti yang barusan. Kenapa harapannya meninggi begitu Jaehyun bilang ingin membahas pernyataan itu lagi.

"Hyung?" Lagi, Jaehyun menuntut penjelasan.

Doyoung mau tak mau terpaksa membuka mulut. "Mungkin yang orang-orang bilang itu benar." Doyoung memberanikan diri menatap Jaehyun yang menyimak setiap perkataannya. Memastikan tidak melewatkan satu lafalpun. "Maksudku, tentang betapa berharganya seseorang setelah kau kehilangannya."

Mata Jaehyun mengerjap tidak paham.

"Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi aku..." Doyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa kehadiranmu sudah seperti menjadi kebutuhanku. Aku merindukan Jung Jaehyun yang selalu berada di dekatku."

Tepat setelah Doyoung mengakhiri kalimatnya. Jaehyun langsung mendekap tubuh kakak kelasnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Doyoung terkejut pada awalnya, tapi perlahan ia membalas pelukan itu tanpa sadar.

"Hyung, apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Jaehyun masih memeluk Doyoung. Dari nada bicaranya, Jaehyun tak bisa membendung kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

"Kurasa bukan begitu."

KREK

Ada suara harapan yang retak karena dihantam dari ketinggian. Jaehyun melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Doyoung dengan penuh tuntutan. Dahinya mengkerut sebal membuat Doyoung malah balik menatap heran.

Mengerti arti tatapan Jaehyun, Doyoung menghela napas. "Terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan jika aku menyukaimu." Tangan Doyoung terangkat untuk menyentil dahi Jaehyun. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada di sisiku."

Doyoung tersenyum lembut membuat Jaehyun terpana. Gemas, ada rasa-rasa ingin menciumi setiap inci wajah seorang Kim Doyoung. Ingin, sayang bukan pacar. Atau mungkin belum.

"Terlepas dari aku menyukaimu atau tidak, apa aku terlalu egois untuk memintamu selalu bersamaku?"

Jaehyun menggeleng kuat. Kali ini dengan senyum lebar. "Tidak. Justru aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Biarlah ia terjebak dalam _seniorityzone_ , setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak bisa mendekati Doyoung sama sekali. "Siapa tahu seiring waktu, perasaanmu padaku mulai tumbuh. Kau akan menyukaiku dan saat itu kupastikan kita akan jadi pasangan paling romantis yang pernah hyung ketahui."

Doyoung tertawa kecil. Ia mulai melangkah menjauh dari gerbang sekolah. Tidak perlu memberi sinyal, Doyoung tahu Jaehyun akan menyusulnya dan menyamai langkah mereka agar berjalan bersisian.

"Kau tahu Jaehyun-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Perasaan suka itu sebenarnya sudah mulai tumbuh."

.

.

Di awal musim semi, ia menemukan karakter utama kisah cintanya. Di penghujung musim semi, kisah cinta bahagianya baru akan dimulai. Dia pun mulai bertanya-tanya, manakah yang lebih indah: kisah cinta komik romansa yang ia baca atau kisah cinta yang ia alami sendiri?

.

.

END

Kira-kira = sparkling.

a/n: Bingung ya bacanya?

fic JaeDo spesial untuk meramaikan #JaeDoLoveSeason. _Thanks to this event_ , akhirnya saya punya motivasi menyelesaikan ff selain ff TaeYu *sobs*

Maaf plotnya rada maksa. Sebenarnya itu bagian Jaehyun baca komik gapenting banget malah bikin alur utamanya kurang detail 8'D tapi saya terlanjur nulis banyak akhirnya saya diemin. Semoga maksud saya nyempilin bagian itu bisa tersampaikan deh 8')

Terimakasih sudah mampir!


End file.
